


Inquisition Vs Wardens

by Starsmedic87



Series: Thedas And It's Hereos [2]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22589509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starsmedic87/pseuds/Starsmedic87
Summary: Ok so WHAT IF our favourite little Warden was sent to clean up their mess and detain Blackwall?**WARNING SPOILERS & MINOR SELF HARM**
Relationships: Leliana/Female Warden (Dragon Age), Leliana/Josephine Montilyet
Series: Thedas And It's Hereos [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/788097
Kudos: 11





	Inquisition Vs Wardens

Inquisitor Herah Addar sat on her throne in Skyhold, Thom Rainier formerly known as Blackwall kneeled in front of her bound with a soldier at either side of him. She didnt think for one second she would be judging one of her own. 

"For judgment today Inquisitor I must present Captain Thom Rainier, formally known to us as Warden Blackwall. His crimes..." The Inquisitions ambassador, Josephine paused for a moment to look at the man she once respected as a Warden "His crimes you are well aware of. The decision of what to do with him is yours" 

A bustle of noise, shouting and protesting interrupted them as 3 warriors entered with Cullen and a few Inquisition soldiers 

"My apologies Ambassador Montilyet, Inquisitor but Thom Rainiers fate is in the hands of the Wardens!" 

Inquisitor Addar stood up "Warden Commander Amell" she frowned "You dare barge in here and claim your right to Captain Thom Rainier?" 

"I could have came with an army but.." with a glance at Leliana "I have instead came in peace as respect to Sister Nightingale and as such the Wardens wont be holding the Inquisition over false use of our treaties" 

"Perhaps we should discuss this somewhere more private. Warden Commander this way if you please" Josephine directed the Warden Commander to her office, Inquisitor Addar, Leliana, Cassandra and Cullen following.

"Ambassador Montilyet before you start with all your negotiation techniques be advised you will be wasting your breath. Thom Rainier impersonated a dead Warden with a story on how he died. This is a matter for the Wardens"

"I'm sorry but didn't I banish your sorry asses for killing the Divine?" Addar interrupted "You shouldnt even be here and out of respect of our Spymaster, she is the only reason I've not yet put you on your ass" the Inquisitor ranted.

"Please let us just sit and talk" Josephine tried to reason getting between the two "I'm sure some arrangement can be met" 

"The arrangement is simple Ambassador, Thom Rainier comes with us" 

"Warden Commander you have to understand, Captain Thom Rainier committed crimes towards the Inquisition as well by lying to us. In giving us those treaties he had made the Inquisition look very bad"

"Lady Montilyet, you are highly respected in negotiations, politics and have a massive amount of knowledge, however this looks bad on your personally considering you were the one that used those treaties, falsely conscripting people into helping the Inquisition doesnt look good for you. Youve played the game, it's easy for tales to get twisted" 

"It would be most unwise to threaten our Ambassador" Leliana spoke up moving from the shadows to stand in front of Josephine.

"Becareful that mask is slipping Sister" 

"I'm not the same naive girl that walked with you through the blight Warden Commander" Leliana frowned 

Warden Commander Amell sighed "I'm not here to fight with you Leliana, I'm truly glad you've moved on and found happiness but fact still remains, Thom Rainier must come with us" 

"Corypheus still remains a threat" Josephine spoke "If you would just hear me out" 

Warden Commander Amell nodded "Very well"

"I would reccomend Captain Thom Rainier stay with the Inquisition until our battle against Corypheus is done, then we will hand him over" 

"That sounds reasonable" Addar responded 

"What so you can help him run after all this is over?" Amell tutted 

"He will not. Despite everything, he is loyal to his word" Josephine reassured.

"Ambassador Montilyet, I really didnt think you would be so nieve as to think Thom Rainier wouldn't run given the chance!" 

"We are getting nowhere here! You've heard our offer, take it or get out of my castle"

"You have 1 week to hand over Thom Rainier or I will come back with more men and we will take your ambassador as well as Thom Rainier" Warden Commander Amell headed for the door "1 week" 

Leliana cursed under her breath making towards the door after the Warden Commander but Josephine's hand on her arm stopped her "Don't" 

"I wont let them take you" Leliana snapped 

"None of us will" Cassandra stepped forward 

"Agreed" Addar nodded "We need to come up with something, quick. Leliana anything we can use against her?" 

"I will look into it" Leliana responded 

"There is only 3 of them, can't your agents just you know.." Addar ran a finger across her throat "You know" 

"No" Josephine firmly stated walking to sit behind her desk "No bloodshed" She rested her now painful head against her hands "I will think of something" 

Addar gestured for Cullen and Cassandra to follow her out of the room leaving Leliana walking to kneel by Josephine.

"Josie, I wont let them take you. You know that right?" 

"She's right though this is on me. I should have known. It was just to easy" 

"You couldn't have known. Even I didnt know until..." She had said too much.

"Wait.." Josephine turned to look at her "when exactly did you find out?" The guilty look on her lovers face told her all she needed to know "No" Josephine shook her head pulling away from the red head and getting out of her seat "You knew? You knew and you didnt even think of telling me? Did you know Warden Commander Amell was coming here?" 

"I didnt find out until after the treaties were used! And I didnt find out about the Warden Commander until she was on her way! Josie if I had known..."

"But you did know! It's one thing not bringing it to the attention of the council but me?" 

Leliana looked to the ground in shame, she saw the betrayal writtin all over her lovers face "Josie I..."

"You need to leave" Josephine held her hand up to stop Leliana coming closer "Now" 

"Josie we need to talk about this"

"No I need to work. I need to get us out of this mess and you need to go" 

"No" Leliana pressed 

"Leliana go" Josephine demanded arms crossed as Leliana approached 

"No" 

"Go" 

"No" Leliana wrapped her arms around her

"You cant just expect to wrap me up in your arms and everything to be forgiven! You kept secrets from me! Secrets you knew that would affect me!" Leliana's chain mail armour clinked as Josephine brought her hands down against her chest "I understood your job! You would always hold secrets! But when it concerned me?" 

"Josie I'm sorry. If I could take it back I would!" Leliana held her tighter to her chest, she knew her lover didnt have the strength to fight against her. It was unfair she knew but she couldn't lose Josephine not over her own stupidity. She also knew that after all that Antivian anger was spent the tears would follow.

Outside the Ambassadors Office, the hall was quickly cleared. Thom Rainier was detained in the cells once more. 

"That sounds like it's going well" Addar smirked ear pressed up against the door for a better listen. 

Cassandra made a disgusted noise "Eavesdropping is rude Inquisitor!" 

"Yet you dont complain when Leliana and her spies do it" Addar rolled her eyes. 

Cassandra sighed "She brought this on herself. Lady Montilyet should have been informed" 

"We all should have" Cullen frowned 

Addar sighed "By the time Leliana came forward with the information it was too late to hold meeting and discuss it. We had to make do" Pressing her ear against the door again "Now hush! This is the listening side of the door" 

Josephine sighed and finally gave up the fight "I.. I hate... I hate that I love you" she looked up at her lover. Watery brown eyes into blue "I hate it" Leliana stayed silent, only holding her live close while the last of her anger spilled out. They stayed like that for a while until Josephine finally spoke again "We both have work to do. I will see you at the evening meal" Josephine smiled slightly and gave her a quick kiss and headed for her desk. Leliana could tell it was forced. Josephine was rightfully still mad at her. 

Hanging her head she eventually left leaving Josephine with her thoughts. She truly didnt know how to get them out of this. It would take a miracle.

"Am I to expect a dagger in my back now" Warden Commander Amell asked 

Leliana came out from the shadowed corner of the Inn Room "No. I came with a request. Leave Josie out of this. She truly had no idea"

"I believe that. The fact remains, I'm expected to deliver Thom Rainier, I cant go back empty handed" 

"And you wont. I have agents in places you wouldn't even think of. Thom Rainier will have eyes on him at all times"

"And if you do just happen to lose him?" 

"The Wardens get me. I will take the fall for the Inquisition" 

"The former left hand of the Divine would be an asset. Your not doing this for the Inquisition are you?"

"You know why I'm doing this. Let us not play games!" Leliana snapped harshly. 

"And does your loving Ambassador know you are hear? Making this deal?" Amell asked "You know the Wardens will make you take the joining ritual right? It is possible you will die"

"If the maker wills it then so be it" 

"You know I never stopped loving you. There has never been anyone else. Just you. Why would I agree to this knowing there is an chance you'd die" Amell raised a hand to the Spymasters cheek

Leliana closed her eyes "Because I'm asking you to?" 

"You must really love her" 

Leliana opened her eyes a tear slipping over the Warden Commanders thumb "I do" 

Warden Commander Amell closed her eyes "It will be done" 

"You did what?" Addar bellowed across the war room table. 

"I cut a deal. This was my mistake, it's only right that I alone take the fall" 

"But you're not the only one that will fall. How could you do this?" Josephine asked. 

"You're going to go back there and tell that asshole the deal is off" Addar fumed "She is not getting her hands on any of you" 

"It wont come to that. My best agents will be on Thom Rainier at all times. He will be handed to the wardens" 

Addar sighed feeling her own headache come on "You really need to start trusting those closest to you Leliana. If you dont? You might find yourself losing everything you have. This meeting is done"

No more was said as the advisors departed.

Josephine didnt see Leliana in bed that night. It was the first night since all this began she had spent alone. She didnt like it. She missed Leliana's warmth, missed feeling safe and loved. Putting on her robe and picking up a candle she made her way to the cold Rookery. It was dark and unsettling, Josephine found herself shivering not just from the cold. There seemed to be nobody around. 

"Leliana?" She called out. She got no response. Reluctantly she moved further into the Rookery as she did a flurry of wings came towards her causing her to yelp and curse nearly dropping her candle. When she regained control of her nerves she noticed it was Leliana's favourite Baron Plucky "Where is she" Josephine asked, not like the bird could answer her. 

She frowned as he fluttered his wings and flew down behind some boxes. Curious she followed. Behind them was a small hatch, big enough for a person to squeeze through. 

"Oh maker I do hope there are no spiders" It was one thing Josephine feared other than demons. Opening it up she descended a few stairs into a small space. Gasping she rushed to Leliana's side. She was hunched against a small shrine she had set up, blood trailing from different parts of her body, shivers running through her. 

"What have you done?" Josephine cried gathering the weak woman in her arms "What do I do? How do i help you?" She cried. She was truly lost. Should she leave her to fetch a healer? Should she not leave her? She disnt want to. But then how would she get help? 

"Lady Montilyet is that you?" A muffled voice spoke. She recognized it to be Charter, Leliana's second. 

"Quick" Josephine cried "I dont know what to do" 

"Maker!" Charter mumbled "Stay with her I will be right back ok" 

"Please hurry" She looked down at her lover laying in her arms, eyes closed mumbling nothing but prayer. How had she not noticed before? How had she not noticed how broken her lover truly was? 

Leliana was always the strong one, always the one Josephine leaned on. It hadn't occured to her that Leliana was suffering she just assumed everything was ok. 

"I'm sorry" the Antivian cried cradling her lover head in her arms.

"Lady Montilyet, I'm back" Charter spokenas she climbed down

"You never brought a healer" Josephine spoke panic in her voice.

"I can help her. The less people know the better. She has many enemies" Charter explained as she started clearing up the wounds and dressing them "She will be ok. A good friend taught me in healing potions. Proper good ones" 

Josephine watched as the elf expertly treated her mistress. She didnt want to know the answer but she had to ask "Has this happened before?" 

Charter looked at her but continued working on Leliana "Once after the Divine died at the conclave. Said something about how the maker demands she pay him with blood, her own blood in the hope that he wont take the blood of anyone else she loves" 

"How did I not see?" 

"She the holder of secrets, her own included. You won't see what she doesnt want you to see" Once the wounds had been tended to she worked on the potions "She loves you Lady Montilyet"

"Please. Just Josephine is fine" The ambassador smiled at the elf. 

"Now for the hard part" Charter smiled at her and attempted to empty the potion down the Spymasters throat. It took a couple of tries but between them they managed to get it down. It didnt take long before Leliana's mumbling stopped and her breathing evened out steady "Here" Charter pulled out some pelts and pillows to lay on the hard floor and a blanket "She will sleep now. I will be above keeping watch and dealing with the morning's work load. If you need anything just tap 3 times on the hatch. I will hear it. Nobody else will. I know it's not the most comfortable place to be but try and rest up"

"Thank you Charter. I owe you a great deal"

Charter smiled "You owe me nothing. Neither of you do. She gave me a family when I had none. I know she'd do the same for me. She has done"

"If you ever need anything"

"I know. Thank you. Please, try and rest, she will be asleep for a least a few hours"

With that said, Charter gave Josephine's shoulder a reassuring squeeze and left. 

Sighing Josephine lay on her back guiding Leliana's head to rest on her chest wrapping her arms around her and pulled the blankets up to cover them both, more so Leliana since she had previously stripped before her incident. 

She found herself dozing in and out of sleep now and again but still fully aware of any movement Leliana made. 

When the redhead did wake up, it was as Charter said a few hours, Josephine shifted slightly to get the pitcher of water beside them 

"Here" she whispered helping her lover lean up and drink some water. 

"Josie?" 

"Hush, I'm here just rest now. I've got you my love" 

It didnt take long for Leliana to nuzzle close and fall back over to sleep. They needed to talk and they would but for now the Antivian was content to hold her.

**Author's Note:**

> This was getting pretty long and I could have gone on and written more so I decided to end it here before I dabbled on too much lol


End file.
